Charniere
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A collection of thirty unrelated ficlets, written for my claim at the livejournal community 30kisses. Inuyasha and Kagome, rated T for safety. Chapter Seven: Hero
1. Distractions

_Charniere_

a ficlet collection, by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The creative prowess of the powers that be far exude any modest aspirations of mine.

This is a series of 30 drabbles, written for the livejournal community 30(underscore)kisses; therein I somehow managed to claim the topic of the Inu/Kag pairing. In such communities as these, each person claims a particular subject, and writes 30 stories about them following a set of 30 themes. I will be going in order, and will be writing a series of ficlets, or drabbles. All chapters, unless otherwise noted, are in no particular order, unrelated, and may feature various universes or characters, though all will center around Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

_Theme #1- Look Over Here_

Chapter One: Distractions

Inuyasha sat next to the god-tree, panting slightly despite the slight shade the leafy branches provided. The top to his fire-rat robe was bunched up under his head, and his baggy hakama were slung low on his waist, revealing an expanse of tanned, sweaty skin. Lazily, he peered up through damp, silvery hair at the leaves above him.

Ugh. Leaves were boring.

Thoughts and eyes wandering, his gaze finally settled on Kagome, who was splayed out under a shady tree, scribbling away as usual in a textbook. She had traded in the shirt and socks for a tank top and sandals, but it was still evident the girl was uncomfortably warm. Before he fully knew what he was doing, the hanyou swung himself to his feet, quickly moving to stand over the teenage girl.

Kagome was absorbed in her work for the moment; it took several long moments for her to look up and notice Inuyasha in front of her. When she did, however, she jumped suddenly, dropping her textbook on the warm grass.

Gulping nervously, she looked at him, unsuccessfully willing herself to not let her gaze drop too low.

Sorry, but a shirtless Inuyasha was _distracting._

He smirked confidently, leaning down so that she had to pull back to avoid brushing noses with him. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kagome's voice trembled when his lips touched her temple. "N-nothing..."


	2. Acceptance

_Theme #2- News; Letter_

Chapter Two: Acceptance

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome squealed happily, dashing through the door of Kaede's hut and dropping her yellow backpack on the floor.

The hanyou glanced at her from his seat on the floor, his face somewhat puzzled. "Hey, wench- you're back early..."

Before he could fully finish his thought, however, Kagome launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his with fervor. Though quite startled at first, the hanyou soon responded in kind, holding her close while their friends gawked, speechless.

Eventually, the young miko pulled away, grinning from ear-to-ear and waving a piece of paper in the air. "Guess what, everyone? I got accepted into the high school I wanted!" Though the monk and the tajiya quickly smiled and congratulated her, Inuyasha frowned and glared at Kagome.

"So, let me get this straight... all this time, you were studying and going to school just so you could do _more _school??"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Keh. Always knew you were an idiot."

"Inuyasha! How rude! Sit, boy!"

"Gah!! ...wench!!"


	3. There

_Theme #3: Jolt!_

Chapter Three: There

As the young couple approached the door of the shrine, Kagome stole a glance at the young boy by her side. It had been a pleasant enough evening, but poor Hojo was looking more and more nervous by the second.

Within moments, they were at the door, and Hojo turned to Kagome with a slight smile. She smiled back gently, and he dashed forward, landing a tentative kiss on her cheek. Blushing beet-red, he turned to leave, throwing a quick wave over his shoulder before trotting off triumphantly.

After he was out of sight, Kagome sank to the stoop, placing her chin in her hands. Absently, she traced the place on her cheek where his lips had touched. Huh. She thought they would've been more to it than that. In the books, in the movies, weren't there always fireworks or a flash of lightning or something?

How very disappointing.

Suddenly, the door burst open, nearly knocking her to the ground. A rather perturbed hanyou strode out, looking next to god-like with his wild hair and fiery eyes.

"What the _hell, _wench?! Come on, we're going back home, _now._" With that he grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the well-house.

To stunned to argue properly, Kagome looked down at his hand on her arm, a grin spreading across her face. There it was.

_Electricity._


	4. When You're Not Around

_Theme #4: Our Distance and That Person_

Chapter Four: When You're Not Around

Inuyasha paced restlessly in front of the well, feet moving easily back and forth along the well-worn path. Every so often he would glare at the sun, its tell-tale position low in the sky letting him know _just _how long Kagome had been gone.

She had left three days ago, with a kiss on his cheek and a blithe promise that she would be back soon. Remembering, he placed his hand on his cheek, snatching it away once he was aware of what he was doing. He scowled, frustrated, and dropped to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, his eye noticed something moving in the forest, and he turned, only to watch the soul-stealers weaving in and out of the trees. Though he wavered for a moment, his stern look soon returned, and he held his position, determined to wait _right there _until Kagome came back if he had to.

- - - - - -

Kagome sighed noiselessly, carefully putting on the new earrings that Eri had deemed _divine_ with this outfit. When she was done, her hands dropped to her sides and she stared into the mirror. It hadn't exactly been her _intention _to go out with Hojo before going back, but when he had asked _again_ after the last thirty-or-something times she had stood him up, she couldn't _help _it. Guilt was not an emotion Kagome dealt with well.

However, as she looked at her reflection, her expression softened, and she put an unbelieving hand to her lips. She _had _kissed Inuyasha- and he hadn't yelled at her afterwards, either!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang below, and the miko sighed once more. A quick dinner and movie wouldn't delay her going back _too _much- and after all, Inuyasha was the one that still hadn't come to get her. Squaring her shoulders, she started down the stairs.


	5. Wonder

_Theme #5: 'Hey, You Know...'_

Chapter Five: Wonder

His head was laying next to hers, their flushed cheeks warm against the cool, white sheets. Absently, he dragged his claws over the bared skin of her smooth stomach, feeling the slight rise and fall as her breath moved in and out. She giggled slightly at his touch, turning her face towards his until his nose brushed against her forehead. Her eyes drifted closed, and a peaceful smile graced her lips.

Staring down at her, his golden eyes were troubled, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to prolong her inevitable question of what was troubling him. Suddenly, her soft voice called him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

His eyes flew open, and he looked down at her, an involuntary smile on his face. "Yeah, Kags? What is it?"

She grinned at him, and turned to face him, her skin pressing against his. "I'm really glad, you know. To be here, with you."

Inuyasha couldn't respond, but pulled her down to him, kissing here quickly and fiercely. She kissed him back, her lips tasting so sweet. "Me, too."


	6. Warmth

_Theme #6: The Space Between Dream and Reality_

Chapter Six: Warmth

He crept over to her, laying his haori over her sleeping form. It was starting to get cold in the evenings, and he really didn't trust her flimsy little sleeping sack. Crouching next to her, he looked up at the sky- it would be cold tomorrow, and there was a good chance that the summery dew would be frost in the morning.

Quietly, Kagome snuffled in her sleep, causing him to look down at the girl. She shuddered with the cold, and dipped her nose beneath the fire-rat fur. Inuyasha reached out a hand, intending to tuck the haori in closer to her, when her eyes fluttered open. Shadowed by her dark lashes, she looked up at him, eyes tired from sleep but clear. For a few long moments, the pair was silent, simply staring into the other's eyes until, finally, one of Kagome's hands crept out from under the blanket and slipped into his, her cold fingers curling around his rough ones.

Inuyasha jumped, startled, his eyes finally breaking from hers to look at their conjoined hands in astonishment. Still silent, he looked down at her, her eyes silently begging him, pleading with him. Timidly, unsure, he lifted her hand to his mouth, gently breathing on the chill skin in order to warm her white hand.

Though she was now warm, hot, burning, when his lips inadvertently brushed her skin, she shivered.


	7. Hero

_Theme #7: Superstar_

Chapter Seven: Hero

She loved and hated to see him in action.

It was scary, especially at first- she hadn't been used to the power of a hanyou. A part of her kept expecting something to happen to him, for something to go wrong and end everything. Eventually, she realized that he reveled in it- that he loved to push his strength to the very limits while protecting those that he loved.

When he was hurt, it was the worse. He would shrug it off time and time again, not thinking about if for a second until it came time for her to take care of him, trying to clean the wound while he sat not-so-patiently.

Of course, it wasn't something that could be avoided. After all, it was the reason they were doing this, but she wouldn't take it away from him if she could. She didn't think he could live like that- it would be like living without a part of himself.

In his own way, he was beautiful. Beautiful in his confidence, beautiful in his strength, beautiful in his power. She was captivated by him, unable to tear her eyes away. And she waited breathlessly for him to come back to her, to proudly claim a kiss as his thanks.


End file.
